


未定

by Paybill



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paybill/pseuds/Paybill
Summary: 這是從318召喚金剛戰士開始，我認為比較合理的發展，應該還會有後續第一次寫Fanfic而且我還不太不會分段，如果覺得看起來不順暢請不要吝嗇指教，感謝





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是從318召喚金剛戰士開始，我認為比較合理的發展，應該還會有後續  
> 第一次寫Fanfic而且我還不太不會分段，如果覺得看起來不順暢請不要吝嗇指教，感謝

──它應該是這樣黏呼呼的嗎？！  
真是個蠢問題，Sara很確定不管哪個地球的金剛戰士都不該黏呼呼的。

即使第二次戴上死亡圖騰她沒有變成惡魔的爪牙攻擊其他Legends，Sara還是沒辦法感到安慰。若是在更早的時間點這份風平浪靜值得開一瓶上好的威士忌慶祝，然而如今Mallus 已按計畫被釋放，她需要的不是風平浪靜和黏黏的異形。  
那詭異的生物在Mick的火焰中尖叫燃燒殆盡，在紛飛的灰燼中她駁回Amaya再試一次的提議。  
除了兩個天生的配戴者，Wally根本只是個孩子，Nate嗑嗨了完全狀況外， Mick更不在意世界興亡。  
他們都不夠格，而她自己是最不夠格的那個。  
這是她的計畫，是她讓Mallus得以脫離Nora的禁錮恢復真身。  
她一直以為能幫助那個被關在精神病院裡驚懼受怕的小女孩，從未想過最後會親眼看著她的身體分崩離析，不復存在。  
甚至Rip也用自己的命拖延時間。即使她認為這個男人已然失去控制、隱藏無數秘密再讓人難以信任，他的死亡仍舊是沉重的打擊。  
而且他死了Ava該怎麼辦？如果他還有關於Ava的秘密未說出口，現在也無從知曉了。  
Sara背過眾人，低下頭捏了捏鼻樑，聲音裡滿是疲憊。「我們現在需要的是找到配得上這些圖騰的人來使用它們。」  
又或者她應該解散團隊，Sara想，讓他們回到所愛之人身邊，享受末日前最後一段時光；她會回家，和父親一起前去探望Laurel，但在那之前她得先去向Ava道歉，她無意奪走徬徨之人最後的仰仗，紅著眼眶那樣傷心的目光從來不是她想要的。

在飄忽的思考中Sara隱約聽到空氣破開的簌簌聲，一道傳送門忽地出現在眾人面前，她詫異的看著走近的熟面孔。  
「Jax？」  
他看起來更成熟了些，Sara試著判斷時間之於他的影響，對於常年待在時間線外的旅人，正常流逝的歲月已是有些陌生的概念。  
「我收到你們的訊息了，」Jax對Sara笑道，然後輕輕向Zari的方向點頭致意。「我們都收到了。」  
Sara這才注意到與Jax一同出現的Kuasa與Helen。  
Amaya驚呼一聲上前擁抱失而復得的家人；Helen看起來也與初見時不同，她的神情自信且驕傲，一身輕甲反比身著華服時更光鮮照人。  
Sara看向Zari，她只是聳聳肩給了個百無聊賴的表情，像是在無聲說道：覺得我們有很高的機率會搞砸所以提前叫了幫手。  
回以一個白眼和微笑作為回報，無論如何，能看到還活蹦亂跳的老朋友感覺挺好的。Sara開玩笑的抽了下Jax的肩膀，笑罵：「你什麼時候偷了個time cou── 」  
正說著她的眼尾餘光掃過還未關閉的傳送門，Sara才意識到Jax沒有偷任何東西。  
還有一個高挑的身影遠遠佇立在Jax三人身後，Time Bureau辦公室的燈光在輪廓周圍籠上一層光暈，背光讓Sara看不清她的表情。  
那人就這樣靜靜站著，Sara想她會不會再次頭也不回的踏入傳送門離去。

幸好Ava最終還是緩緩向她走來。Time Bureau現任局長一向一絲不苟盤起的金色髮絲散落在肩上，她在一步之遙處停下腳步。  
人造光源在傳送門關閉後消失了，與Sara一同站在星空下的女人臉部線條不似平時剛強，周身氣息在靜謐夜色裡柔和不少，誰知道大戰前夕狂野西部還能有如此溫婉的月光。  
雖然有些不合時宜，但Sara有些迷了眼。

「Ava。」她像是夢囈般呼喚眼前的女人，「妳還是來了。」  
「我沒有多少選擇，不是嗎？」  
Ava輕聲回應，雙排釦大衣讓她的身姿看起來更加挺拔精神。但當Sara看進她的雙眼，藍色瞳孔旁佈滿細小蜿蜒的血絲，源源不絕的疲憊蔓延到她的臉龐；她的背脊仍舊筆直，但不似以往由內而外的自信驕傲，更像強撐著不讓自己坍塌倒地，畢竟上次分別時Ava近乎支離破碎。  
Sara不知道該說些什麼。

兩個做為各自團隊領導者的女人相視而沉默，直到Jax的聲音打斷她們。  
Ava回過神來後退了些，那個脆弱的女人消失了，冷硬回到她的臉上。  
「Agent Sharp收到消息後將我們帶到Time Bureau，大致的情況她向我們解釋了，竟然把時間惡魔放出來──」Jax用有些無奈又欣慰的語氣說道：「真高興看到你們還是老樣子。」  
「是Director Sharpe。說到惡魔，該談正事了。」似乎找回狀態的Ava終結老友再聚首愉快的氛圍，「Captain Lance，請妳彙報最新狀況。」  
Sara不由得感到心虛，但還是告知了今天發生的一切，即使她不敢再看向Ava。  
一行人向小鎮上的酒吧走去，當提及那個黏呼呼的詭異生物時在場的幾人又起了雞皮疙瘩。

酒吧裡空無一人，Jonah Hex似乎已將小鎮居民疏散到別的地方。Mick高聲宣示今晚要喝光店內的酒，畢竟世界末日對他來說就只是另一個值得狂歡的理由。Amaya和Zari兩人去倉庫尋覓是否有其他食物，他們需要補充能量，Waverider正處於封鎖狀態，所以不能指望Gideon給他們合成食物了，但結果讓人失望。  
「我的天啊，牛仔只吃堅果配威士忌就能活嗎？」Zari震驚的喃喃自語，雖然她還是抓了一把放進口袋，又抓了一把打算與Helen分享。  
Sara坐到吧台邊替自己倒了杯威士忌，Jax等人零散的坐在周圍等著她進一步指示。Ava倚著柱子搗鼓她的手環，似乎在向誰傳送訊息。

「長話短說，我們配不上圖騰需要新的使用者，既然你們人都來了要不要試試？」Sara的目光望向拿酒瓶試槍的Helen，對於她上手之快感到驚豔。  
「高貴的天堂島戰士、原始圖騰支配者的子孫，還有，痾、Jax你最近在做什麼？」  
「算了，無所謂，反正脫離Legends應該就夠格了。」Sara在得到回覆前就擅自下了失禮的結論，講完還自嘲的哼笑幾聲並無視Ava向她投來的目光。  
Jax沒有立刻回應，只是滿面春風的環顧眾人一圈，然後目光回到Sara身上，輕輕丟下一枚重磅炸彈。  
「我結了婚還有個女兒，妳現在是Aunt Sara了。」  
「……什麼？」  
「對你們來說可能沒過多久，但對我而言已經過去五年了。」邊說著，Jax掏出手機向昔日隊友展示女兒的照片。

她看起來好小好小，有一雙黑白分明的大眼睛，短短的捲髮貼著頭皮，Sara不知道她究竟是幾個月大還是足歲了，除去Lily的孩子，她幾乎沒有面對嬰兒的經驗。  
Jax說為了紀念猶如第二個父親的Stein，他將女兒命名為Martina。  
消化完訊息的眾人一窩蜂擠向前逼問他下船後的經歷，在一片挖苦和道賀聲中，Sara只是看著螢幕上的嬰兒，硬生生愣了許久。  
Jax不該提起Stein的。  
Sara神色複雜的放下酒杯。  
「Jax，你回去。」  
本來吵雜的酒吧一瞬間安靜下來，一部分的人露出困惑的神情。Jax默默將手機收回夾克口袋。  
Sara低著頭，散亂的劉海遮擋住她半個面頰，唯一能看到的只有握著酒杯微微發白的指節。  
Jax笑了笑。「我就知道妳會這麼說。」  
「那你──」  
「是啊，我還是來了。」  
「我知道妳會希望我將家人放在第一位，而這就是我來的原因，我不想只是抱著妻子孩子一起等死，再說，」Jax停頓，稍稍轉過身向眾人攤了攤手。「沒有冒犯的意思，我怎麼能不來呢，你們肯定會搞砸啊。」  
Nate發出不滿的哼嘰聲，顯然還是不太清醒，說話顛三倒四。  
「老兄你是又嗑嗨了嗎？」Jax難以置信的問。「在這種時候？」

Sara看著Jax同Nate打鬧，如同過去的時光。  
那時Jax還只是個大男孩。  
Stein也沒有渾身浴血，在醫療艙的診療椅上嚥下最後一口氣。

Wally短促的笑聲被Sara驟然拔高的音量打斷，所有人的注意又回到她身上。「我不會讓你這麼做的！你現在沒有Firestorm的能力，合體戰士那套也不知道能不能成功！」  
「Sara……」  
「我不能再讓一個小女孩沒了父親！」  
「妳不能確定──」  
「回去！──」  
「Captain Lance！」  
Ava不知什麼時候走到Sara身邊打斷這場爭執，跟語氣中的強硬不同，她的手輕輕貼上Sara的手臂。「借一步說話。」  
Sara先是有些抗拒，腮幫子緊繃，但最後仍隨著Ava來到酒吧另一端的角落。

「妳現在需要援手。」Ava壓低聲音說道，然而眼前低著頭迴避她的目光的女人用緊繃的肩線反駁。  
看來這得花點時間了，Ava的目光越過Sara肩頭看向Jax等人的方向。  
Jax也看著她們，神情有些懊惱，Mick替他甄了一杯酒，說Pantsuit能處理好。Wally則興奮的自我介紹了一番，接著將圖騰交給Jax，說自己還有Speed force。  
Jax翻看手上的圖騰，好笑的說也許Amaya的先祖們就是對於像分豬肉一樣分圖騰感到不開心才生個異形出來。  
她的目光回到眼前的人身上。Sara手中的酒杯杯緣開始出現細小的裂痕，當她小心地將玻璃杯拿走放到一旁時，Sara開口了。  
「Ava，我不能讓他這樣做。」  
「我知道，我看到他抱著孩子來為我開門時也是這麼想的，所以我告訴他我只是代妳探望，結果他還是追了出來。」  
「太鱉腳了！他又不知道我們……我們……」Sara舌頭打結，她不知道該怎麼描述現在跟Ava的關係。「總之堂堂局長不該是能說會道的政治動物嗎！妳該想個好一點的說詞！」  
「聽著，我也勸過他該想想自己的妻女，但就像他說的，那是他在這裡的原因。」  
「那是他不該在這裡的原因！妳得送他回去！」  
「直到Mallus被解決前他不會走的，妳想我怎麼做？」  
「我不知道，迷暈他或打暈他！不然妳是在縱容他玩命！」  
這個女人！  
Ava閉上眼，讓自己沉浸在這份煩躁感裡，如果有人問起她是絕不會承認，她懷念眼前女人做些不可理喻的事、說些不可理喻的話，而她不知道該怎麼應付的時光。  
但這不是爭執，也許聽起來像但其實不是，這無關輸贏。  
Sara似乎也意識到話說重了，她握緊拳頭又鬆開，重重喘息著。

Ava深吸一口氣，怕自己聽起來尖銳又憤怒，但事實上，她的語調平和的不可思議。  
「妳猜怎麼著？上次分別後我回去仔細想了想，我縱容的事可多了。」  
「同意讓一個人為了妻女上戰場不是我做過最糟糕的決定，我沒有在Mallus被釋放前打暈妳也沒把Amaya抓起來，縱容別人做瘋狂又危險的事可說是我的專長。」  
她努力將一字一句說的清晰又堅定，希望眼前人偏執的腦袋能接住她的話語。

「所以，Sara，那些因為Mallus而死的人也算在我頭上。」

Ava想她說到點上了。  
因為她看見Sara緊繃的肌肉開始放鬆，周身狂躁的氣息也漸漸平息，Ava看到她漂亮的藍眼睛，眼角染上淡淡粉色。  
有些擔子就是太重，就算對鼎鼎大名的White Canary來說也一樣。  
Sara的唇動了動，還未發出聲音，但Ava知道她想說”那不是妳的錯”或其他把世界存亡責任都攬到自己身上的說詞──這些英雄啊，總以為不領納稅人的死薪水就能說蠢話。  
Ava射了個”Don’t you dare”的眼神，她慶幸Sara理解其中含意，時間緊迫，她們需要解決真正的問題。  
又等了片刻，Sara才緩緩開口，聲音輕的Ava幾乎沒能抓住。「妳不明白，Ava。」  
「Laurel走得太早了，而Sin……她受我的影響太深，我不知道她有沒有機會安定下來，或隨時會像我一樣死在某個惡人手裡，可是Jax不一樣。」  
「他有個家了，這對我們這種人來說多不容易，我不想他變成第二個Stein，妳明白嗎？」  
Ava怎麼會不明白。  
那些Sara對自己的，比誰都深刻的質疑。  
Ava想起她們的初次約會，她好奇一身紅裙美豔無比的女人是不是總是無所畏懼──好吧，看來就算領納稅人薪水也會問蠢問題。雖然嚴格說起來這不是她的錯，誰讓Sara老是做些毫無顧忌的決策。

「Sara，看看妳的身邊。」  
雖稍有遲疑，但嬌小的女人仍順著Ava輕柔的嗓音微微轉過頭去。  
她看到和Zari低聲談笑的Helen，兩人把玩著從Hex那拿到的左輪手槍；Kuasa與Amaya坐在一起聊著不同命運下的Zambesi如今是什麼風光，而Jax正試圖把嗑嗨了的Nate從身上扒下來。  
「妳做了一些瘋狂的決定，有些人因此過上更好的生活。」  
「妳不總把事情辦砸的，Sara。」  
「我看過妳的檔案，記得嗎？妳走了好長一段路才來到這裡，別又回去了。」

Ava忽然有些想笑，這是她幾天來第一次有了消沉以外的情緒。  
誰能想到當初對Legends行事作風最是鄙夷的Agent Sharpe有朝一日會站在西部小鎮的酒吧裡給他們的Captain精神喊話。  
她可能楞神的有些久，Sara目光轉回，對她的停頓感到有些困惑，皺著眉似乎在抗議這氣打得沒誠意。  
Ava承認這挺可愛的。  
沒有多做解釋，她想Sara遲早會想到同一個點上，所以她若無其事地繼續。  
「這是你的世界，也是他的，他站在這裡的理由就跟妳的一樣真實，我……我沒辦法否定這一點。」  
事實上，Ava欣羨這一點。  
但她把這句話留給自己，現在不是時候。「我想妳也不該這麼做。」  
Sara咬著下唇，幾不可見的點了點頭。她的情緒已經平復下來，只要再一點點助力，平時那個意氣風發的女人就回來了。  
所以Ava盡力隱藏接下來的話語裡飽含的苦澀不安。  
「Sara，我不是來取代誰的。」  
「我拋下那些教條來到這裡，是因為妳要我相信妳。」  
而可以隨時被取代的事物是無法讓人相信的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫一個剛得到美人信任就立刻落漆的艦長，Jes真的很會演Sad puppy face，我就是為了Sad puppy face才寫這篇的  
> 看來看去總是不滿意，也許之後會再改改

那場滿是心碎的爭執像是好久以前的事。  
也許是因為當Ava頭也不回地離去時，Sara以為那就是她們最後的結局了。  
但她還是來到這裡，將自己的揣揣不安放到一旁，來到Sara面前告訴她”我相信妳”。

看著眼前的女人，Sara感到一股怒火升起，Rip怎能做出那些事呢？操弄這麼好的一個人，然後拍拍屁股像個英雄般悲壯死去。  
「Ava，」Sara傾身向前，將手覆上Ava的前臂，她們需要談談這件事。「關於Rip……」  
然而Ava輕輕將手抽出收回身後。「不是現在，Sara，我需要一點時間。」  
「有個人犧牲了，我不想發現自己變成對這種事毫無感覺的人。」  
還未出口的話鯁在喉間，是啊，也許能嚇哭Time Bureau新進學員，必要時毫不留情地對敵人下重手，但Ava一直都是很溫柔的人。  
這麼溫柔的人現在卻需要害怕自己失去對生命的重視，想到此她怒火更盛──  
「嘿大家好啊！我有錯過什麼嗎？」  
酒吧大門忽然碰的一聲打開，過於陽光的招呼聲吸引了大家的注意力。Ray大喇喇地走了進來，另一個身影緊跟其後。  
站在一臉燦笑的男人身邊，Nora尷尬的揮了揮手。  
空氣瞬間變得肅殺，除了三個額外找來的幫手還有些摸不著頭緒，其他人都擺出警惕的備戰姿態。  
「搞什麼……」Sara瞪大眼睛，我不是說過不准做蠢事嗎！

「嘿！嘿！冷靜點！Mallus已經不在Nora體內了！」Ray慌張地擋在瑟縮的女子身前，舉起雙手試圖安撫眾人情緒。  
「我們知道──」Zari拔高的聲音有些顫抖，一手死死按著胸前的圖騰，一手指著Nora。「因為Mallus已經自由啦，我看著她的頭掉下來耶！」  
Sara和Ava互相交換一個驚疑的眼神，快步走向人群最前端。  
「Ray！Damien Darhk在哪？」Sara厲聲問道。  
被自家艦長質問的男人抖了下，畏畏縮縮的將一切和盤托出。

當Ray解釋的語音落下，緊繃的氣氛也隨之緩和。Ava將甩棍收起，撓撓額角。  
「妳把Ray和Damien Darhk一起留在船上，別說妳沒預見這個。」  
我還真沒有！  
不是Sara想抱怨，痛扁犧牲Damien召喚出的Mallus對她來說簡直是人生一大樂事，只是這一驚一喜來的太快她有些調適不及。  
作為Legend的日子裡就沒什麼事照計畫來。  
Sara看著Nora，黑髮女子在Ray提到她父親的死亡後就一直是痛苦不已的表情，事到如今她也沒辦法說出任何安慰哀悼的話語，Nora已經不是那個無助的小女孩了。但她還是很高興Ray救下她，Mallus成了買一送二的沙包，至少有那麼一兩件事正朝好的方向發展，而Ava，現在她站在自己身邊不是嗎？有什麼她就拿什麼吧。

「好啦，既然人都到齊。」Sara一拍手，高聲將眾人的注意力拉回到自己身上。  
「該來想作戰方針了，我們現在除了惡魔外還有一支能踏平這個小鎮的軍隊要應付。」  
「我不知道成功召喚金剛戰士需要多久時間，Hex，有沒有什麼比較遠離小鎮中心可以讓我們專心的地點？」  
「我完全聽不懂你在說什麼。但小鎮往北有個馬場，你們可以在馬場的穀倉練習。」Hex從懷中抽出一張簡陋的地圖放到桌上，指著某一點說道，穀倉後方是一片連綿的岩山，西方河道正值豐水期也阻隔了凱薩的進攻路線。  
「不過我們人手有點短缺，假設你們在軍隊到來前還沒成功的話，得想個辦法擋住他們爭取時間。」  
「人手不是問題，我也帶了支軍隊來。」Ava這時忽然插話。  
無視眾人驚訝的目光，Ava繼續說道：「彩虹戰隊外的人到小鎮西方守著，如果凱薩的部隊從那裏進攻，製造出大動靜讓他們轉向從南方進入小鎮，這樣到達穀倉的距離最長，我的人會在小鎮內把他們全部活捉。」  
看著眼前眾人不明就裡的表情，Ava翻了個白眼無奈提醒：「他們還是Anachronism，得放回原本的時代。」  
Hex打了個響指。「我這裡還有一些炸藥，要炸翻一支軍隊不夠，嚇嚇人還是可以的。」  
「很好。」Ava點點頭。「控制你們的力道，他們現在被Mallus控制不會輕易倒下，讓幾千人回復到被挾持前的狀態需要調用Time Bureau所有資源，越重的傷、越多的照護、越多的成本和越多的報告，我最近沒什麼處理文書工作的心情。」  
「好麻煩，Waverider上所有東西都會自己處理得好好的。」Nate的抱怨聲讓Ava的眼神轉為冷冽。  
Amaya和Zari一人一邊，輕輕地將手放到他肩上──就像不忍心讓Nate被自己的愚蠢打擊到般──輕輕地說道：  
「Gideon。」  
「是的，Gideon。」Ava皮笑肉不笑的，將字句從齒縫中擠出。「就算是未來科技也不會自己從樹上長出來，Mr. Heywood。」  
「總之，你們聽到這位女士說的了，各自就定位吧。」Sara打斷Ava掃視自家隊員們批判的眼神，下達指令。  
「Jax，你跟著我們到穀倉去，Wally去幫Hex，別讓他被殺了。」  
已經拿到圖騰的Jax興然接受這個安排。Hex看著眼前名叫Wally興致勃勃的少年，有些懷疑他能做什麼，但他沒有多問只是帶著其餘人去小鎮西方埋設炸藥。

 

前往北方穀倉的路上，Jax駕馬追上最前方的Sara與她並行，興味盎然的眼神攪的金髮女子不堪其擾，有些不耐煩的開口：「有什麼問題嗎？」  
「嗯哼，問題可多了，妳跟Agent Sharpe是怎麼回事？她跟妳說了幾句話妳就同意我留下來？」  
「是Director Sharpe。家庭生活有這麼無聊嗎？我可不記得你以前對別人的私生活這麼感興趣。」  
「我們以前一起擠在只有一個廁所的飛船上，根本沒有所謂的私生活可以讓我感興趣。」  
Jax看起來有點太樂在其中了，伸出手指狀似認真地數著：「我以前就在想，”高挑、金髮、漂亮又強悍，Sara肯定會跟她有點什麼”。」  
Sara嗤了一聲。「少來，她朝Waverider開火時你明明也氣得直跳腳。」  
「哈！所以真的有什麼！」  
「你最好在我反悔把你踢回家前閉嘴。」  
「呦，我只是想說，雖然法國王后和Guinevere都挺不錯的，但Agent Sharpe能穩定長久陪著妳，我是發自內心為妳感到高興。」

Sara沒有回應。長久，也許吧，如果前前後後已經替換了12個Ava而Time Bureau裡沒有人發現異狀，那勢必代表克隆們的記憶是可以繼承的，就某個角度而言，只要Ava願意，她的確可以永遠陪伴自己。  
可是她不知道如果現在這個Ava死去後替換一個肉身再次回到她的面前時，自己能不能毫无芥蒂的接受。她甚至沒辦法想這麼遠，在想到現在這個Ava──她的Ava──會死去時就難以將假想推展下去，她經歷過死亡，而那並不好受。

冗長的沉默後，Sara只是輕輕嘆息。「我不知道，Jax，現在情況有點……複雜，一時半刻說不清。」  
「好吧。」也許是Sara的神情太過嚴肅落寞，Jax也收起玩鬧的態度。「但是答應我妳會試著努力看看，別輕易放棄。」  
Sara一口氣噎著，這忠告有點晚了。  
「You don’t say.」她撒氣似的拋下這句話然後雙腿一夾馬腹加速向前跑去。  
Jax不解地看向Zari，只是她也不知道發生了什麼事，搖了搖頭。  
倒是Mick蠻不在乎的隨口將真相挑破。「她跟Pantsuit分手了，你戳到她的痛處啦。」  
Amaya驚訝的問：「什麼時候的事？」  
「應該是變成白髮魔女那次吧，她們從那之後就沒再互傳信息了。」  
「你又偷看我們的手機嗎？！」  
「又？為什麼要說又？」Zari瞇起眼睛，敏銳地抓住關鍵字。  
「不用擔心，妳的手機太難破解我試了兩次就放棄了。」  
Nate有些戰戰兢兢的小聲問道：「你也看了我的？」  
「喔，沒錯，我看了。」Mick露出邪惡的笑容。「你這淘氣的小夥子。」  
Nate緊張的從Amaya身後用唇形向Mick求饒，不管看到什麼都別告訴前面的女人，但Mick只是發出低沉的哼笑。  
看著三兩下就被帶跑注意力的昔日隊友們，Jax很是無奈。「看到你們都還是老樣子我真是太高興了。」  
「嘿！你們是要花上一輩子嗎？快點！」Sara的吼聲從前方傳來，她已經下馬站在一棟破舊沾滿沙塵的木造建築前，還在閒話家常的五人掐斷話頭加快速度趕上。

西部拓荒者們可能對於整潔和秩序過敏，他們進到屋內後花了一點時間才清出一塊空地，六人圍成一個圈，Sara在Mick抗拒牽起Nate的手時瞪了他一眼。「正午要到了，不要浪費時間。」  
所有人閉上眼睛，試圖跟隨Sara的聲音想像，這時屋外響起了一連串震天響的爆炸聲，所有人都被突如其來的巨響給驚的張開眼看向窗外，遠方小鎮方向正揚起大片塵土。  
「正午還沒到啊！」Amaya咬牙切齒的怒斥了聲。  
「對敵人誠信做不了好將領。」Sara冷靜些，她撇撇嘴角，將目光從髒汙的玻璃窗上收回。「Ava和Hex他們能處理好的。」  
雖然這麼說著，Sara還是忍不住深吸了一口氣。「沒有回頭路了，所有人專心。」

壓下心中的躁動不安，所有人再次將注意力放回自己的圖騰上。也許是被逼急了，這次先民們留下的古老遺物很順利地開始共鳴，他們能感到一股暖流自胸腔湧現，在體內緩緩流動，順著交握的手流向彼此，一團光暈正在他們中心成型。  
「我想這次會成功的。」Amaya的嗓音滿是喜悅。  
「很好，專心想像一道純善的光芒……」  
「我也不想搞砸這個，但可以更具體一點嗎？」Zari終究還是沒忍住，打斷了Sara。  
其他人也跟著發出附和的哼聲。  
「要怎麼更具──反正不管你們在想什麼，繼續就對了！」  
過了幾秒，Amaya偷偷張開一隻眼確認一切都朝著正確的方向前進，然而當她看到光暈漸漸清晰的輪廓不由得有些發懵。  
「等等，你們是不是有人在想……」她有些遲疑，這是她想的那個嗎？  
Nate微弱又充滿歉意的開口：「我很抱歉，只是Jax回來了，看到Jax我就想到Stein，想到Stein我就想到──」  
「你認真的？Stein活了大半輩子就只給你留下這個印象？」也張開眼的Zari死死盯著眼前的景象，難以置信又沉痛。  
「Nate，我發誓，下一次我們見面時你又嗑嗨了我絕對會掐死你。」Jax僵硬的轉動脖子看向抿著唇誠惶誠恐的男人，眼神若是能殺人，Nate大概已經倒在血泊中了。  
Sara最後的印象是她翻了個大白眼和Mick那句”這比造小孩還糟”。

 

當Sara再次睜開雙眼回到自己的軀體裡時，一切似乎都已經塵埃落定。  
雖然嚴格說起來"塵埃"還沒"落定"，空氣中仍舊飄散著大片藍色絨毛和棉花填充物。  
Zari抬起手撥掉黏在嘴角的毛屑，還有些反應不過來。「所以……就這樣？」  
「我們靠著一隻藍色絨毛娃娃打敗時間惡魔？」  
「我們變成一隻藍色絨毛娃娃打敗時間惡魔。」Amaya糾正Zari的用詞。  
「妳的先祖們真該看看這個場景。」Nate伸出手接住即將落到頭上的棉花，兩隻手指捏著伸到Amaya面前輕輕揮舞，Amaya用力的拍開他的手，但最終還是抑制不住笑意，她的笑聲感染了所有人。  
Sara有些不知道該做何感想。  
作為Legend的日子裡就沒什麼事照計畫來。  
這也是一種很Legend的結尾吧，最終Sara邊大笑邊這麼想著。

 

當他們從Beebo砸出的坑洞中爬出來，準備回到小鎮上告知Mallus被擊敗的喜訊時，一道黃色閃光倏地出現在大家面前，Wally喘著摘掉面罩。  
「嘿，Wally。」Sara笑著拍了拍他的肩膀，開起Speedster玩笑。「我還以為你們不會因為一點小跑就氣喘吁吁的。」  
Wally只是嘴角抽動了下。  
「其他人都還好吧？」  
Sara的情緒在見到Wally欲言又止的神情後盪到了谷底。  
「怎麼了？誰受傷了？還是誰……死了？」她前面問的有些急切，最後兩個字卻咀嚼一番後才艱難萬分的吐出來。  
「……Sara，妳最好先做點心理準備。」Wally喉頭動了動，吞吞吐吐的說。  
Sara感到一盆刺骨的冰水從她頭上澆下。  
「是Ava嗎？她怎麼了？」Sara邊問邊抬腿向小鎮走去，先是快步，然後飛奔。  
Wally跟上她的腳步，試著拉住她。「我、我也不知道。」  
Sara停了下來，反手抓住他的前臂，力道之大讓男孩臉上露出吃痛的表情。「你不知道是什麼意思？怎麼會不知道？」  
「軍隊從南方進入小鎮後我讓Hex他們休息一下，他們多少受了點傷，所以就由我去周圍巡視幾圈把漏網之魚抓起來帶回小鎮上，然後我看到……我看到……」  
「好多屍體……」  
「我認不出來……」  
Sara無法理解少年雜亂無章的話語，最後還是鬆開手決定自己親眼看看，她再度拔腿飛奔，這次Wally雖然還是追了上來但並沒有阻止她前進。

  
  


當她站在小鎮入口處時，眼前的景象讓她腦海一片空白。  
她以為Ava說的軍隊是指Time Bureau或是聯合國的援軍。  
可是地上一具具屍體，甚至是那些還有氣息，拖著傷口坐在門廊下喘息的人，不管是臉、身形、或披散或挽起的金色長髮，看起來全都一模一樣。  
她都想明白的事Ava怎麼會想不到？她說自己縱容了Mallus逃脫，在知道可以用另一種形式永生後，Ava怎麼可能讓她的人為她的豪賭承擔死亡風險。  
Ava一直都是很溫柔的人。  
所以在與她分別後，Ava回到了2213年，與她的”生父”做了筆交易。  
  
待其他人追上Sara的腳步後也被眼前的景象驚呆了，Jax一張嘴開開合合，久久才吐出一句話：「……這就是妳說的複雜嗎？」  
Zari一手摀著嘴瞪大眼睛看著眼前詭異的景象，一句話都說不出來。  
只有Amaya恢復得比較快，強壓下看到熟識之人死於各種慘狀的不適感，走到Sara身邊輕輕喚了她幾聲，Sara在她的手貼上肩膀時觸電般動了下，然後衝上前去一具具屍體翻看，直到Ava已經死亡的假設讓她不堪負荷，她才改抓住其餘還活著的克隆體埃個問。  
妳是我的Ava嗎？  
但每一個她直視雙眼的人都回以困惑的神情，她只好不斷的問、不斷的問。  
Amaya不知道他們現在能做什麼，只能低聲讓Wally和其他人先把已經沒了氣息的”Ava”集中到一處，避免繼續刺激Sara已然瀕臨崩潰的精神狀態。當他們來到屍體旁準備搬運時，都不約而同撇過頭不去看死者的臉，抬起屍體時手裡傳來的觸感和餘溫更是讓他們胃部翻騰。

  


在Sara等人視線被遮擋住的拐角處，Ava默默看著這一切，她從Sara踏入小鎮前就已經在看了。  
看那些與她毫無差別卻面如死灰的軀體，再看Sara無力分辨。  
她想立刻離開這個死了好多自己的地方。  
這很容易，只要按幾個鈕，她就能開啟一道門去到世界任何一個角落，沒有人會知道她是誰。  
但她最終還是走向Sara。  
拉起半跪在地，緊抓著奄奄一息的克隆體不斷問著同一個問題的女人，Ava輕輕撢了撢她沾染髒污的衣領。「我在這，我沒事。」  
她看著Sara先是征愣了會，在一瞬間的欣喜後露出了不確定的神情，唇動了動，最終什麼都沒說。Ava緩緩收回手。  
「妳現在很困惑。」  
她試著微笑。  
「沒關係，我也是。」

Sara終於確信這是她的Ava，多諷刺啊──  
她只有在看到那紅的似火的眼框後才能認出不久前自己傾訴愛意的女人。


End file.
